YoBro Drabbles
by Takuku
Summary: This is a series of oneshots based on a completely underrated pairing that I just so happen to love more than breathing! YorkixBrook
1. Brook's Sick Day

**I'm back! And with a new story! I recently fell in love with this pairing, and was sorely disappointed to discover that it doesn't have near the amount of love that it should! So I decided to add my own little oneshots and hopefully get this pair the recognition it deserves. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own One Piece. If I did BrookxYorki would be canon!**

It was a quiet morning for the Rumbar Pirates, which was very odd to say the least. Normally their first mate/top musician would have woken everyone up before the sun peeked over the horizon. This morning, however, he was nowhere to be spotted. This caused the entire crew to worry, but none were more worried than Captain Yorki.

When Yorki awoke to the unusually silent ship he instantly knew something was amiss. He couldn't put his finger on it at first, but as he slowly entered the waking world he realized what was missing. Brook was not playing his normal morning wake-up call. This caused Yorki to go from hardly awake to wide awake in a matter of seconds. He ran into the sleeping quarters to look for his boyfriend only to find that he wasn't in his hammock.

"Dammit, wake up everyone! Brook is missing!" Yorki yelled to his crew.

The mumbled complaints of being woken up suddenly stopped when they realized that the captain, and not Brook, had woken them up. Once that thought had processed in each of their minds they were awake.

"Where is Brook?"

"Why didn't he wake us up?"

"Is he okay?"

"What's going on, Captain?"

Question after question came from the worried crew and Yorki had to whistle loudly to get everyone to shut up long enough to answer their questions.

"I don't know where he is, that's why I woke you all up." He answered.

"Wait, didn't he have first watch last night?" asked one of the crew.

"Yeah, he was supposed to wake me up for second watch, but he never did." Answered another crew member.

This caused panic to rise further in his chest.

"We need to find him, quick! Everyone spit up and search the entire ship!" Yorki yelled as he ran out of the room to search for Brook.

He ran to the deck and called out for Laboon. The tiny whale poked his head out of the water with a happy squeak.

"Laboon, Brook is missing! You haven't seen him, have you?" he asked trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

Laboon looked concerned and shook his head "no". He squeak in a worried tone.

"Damn! Sorry to disturb you. We'll let you know when we find him." Yorki ran off to the kitchen to look for his boyfriend.

The previously silent ship was now filled with the concerned shouts of the crew and a very worried captain looking for their lost musician. After five minutes of looking a crewmate shouted that Brook was in the bathroom. Yorki made a mad dash for the bathroom and shoved everyone out of his way.

Brook was kneeled next to the toilet, his head resting on the rim. He looked pale and exhausted, as if he was there for several hours, which he probably was. His skin was glossed over with sweat and there was a bit of vomit on the corner of his mouth. His glasses were askew on his face. His afro even seemed to be slightly deflated. He gave a weak smile when he saw Yorki run in.

"Hey, Captain. Sorry for not waking you, but as you can see, I don't think I'm up for it." He quietly rasped.

"Oh Brook, how long have you been here?" Yorki kneeled next to him and put a hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

"All night." Brook groaned and leaned into Yorki's hand.

"Someone get the doctor!" Yorki demanded.

The doctor quickly made his way to the front of the group and gently pushed Yorki aside.

"What time did you first throw up?" he asked while touching his forehead to check his temperature.

"About halfway through first watch. Laboon had just fallen asleep and I felt violently ill all of a sudden." Brook explained weakly.

"How often have you been throwing up?" He asked searching his bag for something.

"It was pretty often at first, but it slowed when I started dry heaving. I haven't thrown up in a while, but I've been too weak to move."

The doctor put a thermometer in his mouth, and after a few minutes he pulled it out.

"102.4. You are definitely sick. Someone help me move him to the sick bay." He said and gabbed Brook's left side.

Yorki was instantly at his right side, and helped steady him. It wasn't easy carrying someone that towered over most of the crew, but they managed. They dragged him to the sick bay and set him down on the extra-long cot that was placed just for him. Once he was settled the doctor kicked everyone out so he could do his examination, much to Yorki's dismay. He fought the doctor on staying, but eventually left when he was threatened with zero visiting hours if he didn't get his ass out of the infirmary this instant.

Yorki was now pacing in front of the doors waiting for any news on Brook.

"Calm down, Captain. Brook probably just has a stomach bug. He'll be fine after a few days of rest." Said one of the crewmates.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN BROOK IS PROBABLY DYING!?" Yorki was now in full panic mode.

"I highly doubt he's that sick." The same crewmate said.

"YOU SAW HIM! HE WAS TOO WEAK TO STAND! MY POOR BABY IS DYING!" Yorki cried out.

The sick bay door suddenly opened and the doctor threw something at Yorki and hit him in the face.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?! BROOK IS NOT DYING, AND YOU NEED TO BE QUIET TO LET ME DO MY JOB!" he yelled at the poor captain before disappearing behind the door once more.

Yorki rubbed the red spot on his face while pouting, and muttered something about mean doctors and keeping him from his sick love muffin.

"Told you, Captain. Brook isn't dying, and he's in capable hands. Now come and eat breakfast with the rest of us." The crewmate said picking Yorki off the ground.

"You guys can go and eat. I'll wait here." He said sitting across the hall from the sick bay.

"Not eating isn't going to help Brook get any better, you know." Another crewmate piped up.

"I don't care! I want to be right here for Brook when the doctor is done treating him." Yorki said stubbornly.

The crew looked at him for several minutes before one of them sighed deeply and said, "Fine, I'll bring you a plate later."

And with that the crew headed to the dining hall to eat a hearty breakfast after such a hectic morning.

(some time later)

The doctor had diagnosed Brook with a stomach virus and said that he'd be okay after a few days of rest. After hearing this, and getting permission from the doctor, he ran inside the infirmary and sat by Brook's side.

Brook was asleep due to a night's worth of exhaustion and some medicine the doctor gave him. His glasses were on the table next to the cot so Yorki got to have a full view of his face. Something rare, indeed. He watched as Brook's chest rose and fell slightly with each breath. He looked a lot more comfortable here than he did kneeled in front of the toilet earlier that morning.

Yorki was inwardly kicking himself for not finding Brook earlier. Poor Brook said that he had been there all night. He would have to make it up to him by taking great care of him while he was sick.

Brook shivered slightly and Yorki pulled the blanket up higher on his thin frame. When he did this it uncovered his feet. Yorki covered his feet again, but it brought the blanket off his shoulders and chest. Yorki repeated this process several times before getting frustrated. Why did Brook have to be so freakishly tall? Giving up, he searched the cupboard for an extra blanket for his upper body. Brook sighed happily in his sleep when Yorki threw the extra blanket on him.

There was a knock at the door before a crewmate poked his head in.

"Hey captain, the doctor said no eating in the sick bay unless you're the one sick. So you're going to have to eat out here.

"I'm not eating then." Yorki said and stubbornly sat down next to Brook.

"Starving yourself isn't going to help Brook get any better." The doctor said as he walked in.

"But what if he wakes up, and needs me to be there next to him?" he asked.

"He's not waking up anytime soon. He didn't sleep at all last night, and on top of that the medicine I gave him was a strong sedative. Go eat, and I promise that he'll be here when you get back."

"No! I'm not leaving him!" Yorki stomped his foot for emphasis.

"Yorki, as your doctor I'm telling you to go eat." The doctor said with a small growl.

"I'm the captain! Captain outranks doctor!"

"Not in this room it does! Now go eat!" The doctor literally kicked Yorki out of the sick bay.

The crewmate at the door quickly moved out of the way and Yorki smashed into the wall across the infirmary.

"I have to remember to stop antagonizing him. It's bad for my health." Yorki grunted and stood up rubbing where the doctor kicked him.

Yorki ate breakfast quickly, determined to get back to Brook as soon as possible.

(that evening)

Yorki had just eaten dinner as per the doctor kicking him out in the same fashion as breakfast and lunch. He was right, though. Brook had slept the entire day away. It was understandable, though. Being sick all night would do that to a person.

Yorki took the rag off Brook's forehead and dampened it in cool water before replacing it. Brook stirred a little bit causing Yorki to stop all activity and stood right by him. Brook cracked his eyes open and stared straight up at the ceiling. He eyes remained glazed over for a minute before he was brought back to his senses. He looked over at Yorki and smiled. He looked better than he did that morning.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?" Yorki asked affectionately.

"I'm feeling a little better. I don't think I can eat anything just yet, but I definitely feel better than I did last night." His voice sounded stronger.

"What a relief. I was really worried about you." Yorki slumped down in his chair in relief.

"I know. I hear you yelling outside this morning. Did you really think I was dying?" Brook chuckled softly.

"Okay, I admit I was overreacting just a little. I was just afraid of the worst happening, and my imagination got the best of me." Yorki scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I don't think anyone has ever died from a stomach bug, Yorki. Yohoho." Brook gave his signature laugh and Yorki knew that he'd pull though just fine.

Yorki reached under the covers and gabbed Brook's hand and started rubbing it affectionately.

"Okay, I have a tendency to overreact when it comes to you, but it's only because I love you so much." He said before he brought Brook's hand to his lips with a soft kiss.

"I love you too." Brook said with a soft smile.

"Will you promise me something?" Yorki asked.

"Anything." Brook said and rubbed his thumb across Yorki's cheek.

"If you're ever that sick at night again, no matter how hard it is to move, will you come and get me? I promise to take good care of you, but I need to know if something is wrong first." He asked while rubbing Brook's hand on his face.

Brook smiled warmly before he grabbed Yorki's hand and kissed it in the same fashion he had earlier.

"I promise."

"Thank you, Brook. Now, get some sleep. The doctor said that you need a lot of it to recover." Yorki told him softly.

"Aye, Aye, Captain." Brook said tiredly and fell back asleep.

Yorki tucked Brook's hand back under the blanket and made sure he was snug before reclining back in the chair. He couldn't help but smile at the one man who could make him worried out of his mind for just being sick. He chuckled softly and rubbed Brook's cheek gingerly.

"This has been one heck of a day for the both of us." He mumbled to the sleeping musician.

Yorki yawned widely and fought sleep. He didn't realize how tired one could get watching over a sick loved one.

The doctor walked in some time later to find Yorki asleep in the chair. He shook his head with a small chuckle. Yorki had fought him constantly just to be with Brook who slept all day anyways. He had to admire how persistent his captain could be, especially when it came to Brook. He reached into the cupboard and grabbed a blanket. He draped it over his captain and left the couple sleeping next to each other.


	2. Footsie Battle

***Le gasp* An update the day after the story was published? What madness is this? But in all seriousness, this little gem popped into my mind last night and refused to leave me alone. So as soon as I got up I got to work on it. I also have like five other ideas in mind for the next chapters. So expect more chapters soon. I don't know how soon, though. It depends on how much the idea itself is begging to be written. So, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own One Piece.**

Lunchtime with the Rumbar Pirates had always been a noisy event, and today was no exception. The crew talked, cheered, and sang along with Brook who was currently playing "Binks Sake" on his violin. There were even a few crewmates that danced on top of a few of the tables, much to the chef's dismay. Brook happily played the all too familiar tune and glanced at Yorki. He was smiling brightly and ate while listening to the song.

The song came to an end and everyone asked him to play more songs.

"Yoho, I'm glad you like my music, but I need to eat too. I've been playing for the last hour, and I would like to have my lunch while it's still somewhat warm." Brook said while putting his violin away.

The crew groaned in disappointment, but went back to their meal nonetheless. They always wanted him to play throughout their meals, and he would play for a while before quitting so he could eat. This happened every single meal, but Brook didn't mind. He was glad that his music could bring such joy, especially to a certain captain that always guarded his meal while he played.

"Thanks, Captain, for keeping an eye on my food again." Brook said as he sat down across the table from Yorki.

"No problem, Brook. I enjoyed today's performance." Yorki shoved Brook's plate to him.

"I'm glad you like it." Brook said as he started to eat.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence while they ate. Not too long after Brook started to eat did the surrounding crew start a conversation with Yorki. The crew usually left Brook alone while he ate, but sometimes they got so excited about one thing or another that they talked to him too. Brook didn't mind. He enjoyed the company of others around him. Weather they left him alone or not was fine with Brook so long as he was in the same room.

Brook felt something rub against his shin, and he dropped his fork in surprise. The sudden loss of composure cause the other table occupants to look at him funny. The only one not giving him a weird look was Yorki. He was smirking instead.

"What is it, Brook?" He asked innocently.

"I just felt something brush against my shin." Brook said.

"Really?" Yorki asked not sounding surprised at all.

Yorki looked under the table and looked back to Brook and said, "The only thing down there is our feet."

Brook looked at him suspiciously and went back to his food. Yorki was up to something, he just wasn't entirely sure what it was. After several minutes of nothing happening he decided that it was just a fluke. However, just as he thought that he felt something brush against his shin again. He looked at Yorki who smirked even wider now.

"What's the matter, Brook?" He asked nonchalantly.

Brook stared at him for half a minute before answering, "No. It's nothing."

Yorki stared at him for a few seconds with that same smirk before going back to his conversation with the others. Brook kept his guard up and continued to eat. He kept glancing at his boyfriend who innocently talked with the rest of his crew.

He didn't have to wait long before he felt the same brush against his shin. He didn't show any reaction this time. He just kept eating and glanced at Yorki who looked slightly puzzled at the lack of reaction from Brook. He didn't stop his conversation, nor did he give up. The brushing that Brook had felt turned into rubbing. Brook showed no reaction. Yorki tried for several minutes before he gave up entirely.

Brook smirked inwardly and with one foot, took off one of his shoes. He had some difficulty removing the sock without the aid of hands, but he got it done eventually. He did the same to the other foot so now he was completely barefooted.

Brook gently rubbed one of his bare feet against Yorki's shin. Yorki jumped slightly, and eyed Brook in complete shock, all the while a blush crept across his face. The confused crew asked him if he was okay.

"Yes, captain, are you alright?" Brook asked in the same tone Yorki used earlier.

He didn't stop his gentle rubbing. Yorki's blush deepened, and he tried to make a sound. Brook smiled in satisfaction. It wasn't every day that the captain was rendered speechless.

Yorki regained his composure, but the blush didn't fade.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He stuttered.

"Are you sure? You look red." Brook said playfully.

Yorki cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, it's nothing to worry about."

Brook, now satisfied with how flustered he made Yorki, stopped his rubbing and went back to eating. Several minutes passed without incident, and Brook was sure he won their little game of footsies. He ate his meal with an air of accomplishment.

He nearly choked when he felt Yorki's bare foot against his own. He glanced at Yorki who was smirking at him once again. He should've known better than to assume that Yorki was going to just roll over and let him win like that.

"Everything okay, Brook?" he asked.

Brook smirked back, "Everything's peachy."

The other table occupants were staring at the two of them in utter confusion. They had no idea of the battle of footsies that was going on below the table. That is until one of them looked under the table and looked at everyone with an expression of sudden understanding. Everyone, curious as to what he saw, also looked under the table. They then realized what had transpired to make Brook, then Yorki, then Brook again to lose composure. They suddenly felt like they were intruding and each of them made an excuse to leave the table until it was just Brook and Yorki at the table.

"Looks like we're alone." Yorki said and slid his foot underneath Brook's pant leg to rub his shin.

"Yohoho. Looks like it." Brook agreed and interlaced his toes with Yorki's.

Their footsie battle would've lasted until dinner if it weren't for the cook kicking them out. They had to clean up and prepare for dinner after all.

They continued their footsie battle at dinner time. The crew gave them a few chairs worth of space to give them some sort of privacy. Word spread and their footsie battles became famous throughout the crew. Soon it became a part of their mealtime. It was Yorki who usually started it, and it was Yorki who usually won. Brook didn't mind, he was just happy to be so openly intimate with his boyfriend. And the smile he got from him at the end of each meal was worth a thousand footsie battle losses in his mind.


End file.
